1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an image capturing device and a digital zooming method thereof, in particular, to an image capturing device with dual lenses and a digital zooming method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With development in technology, various smart image capturing devices, such as tablet computers, personal digital assistants and smart phones, have become indispensable tools for people nowadays. Camera lenses equipped in high-end smart image capturing devices provide same or better specifications than those of traditional consumer cameras, and some even provide three-dimensional image capturing features or near-equivalent pixel qualities to those of digital single lens reflex cameras.
When such image capturing devices perform digital zoom to enlarge an image, image blur and distortion may occur. In terms of a single lens, digital zoom is performed on a single image via an image processing technique. However, after the image is enlarged, it details may not be preserved. As a zooming factor increases, the image appears more blur and distorted.
On the other hand, in terms of dual lenses, the wide-angle lens may be used for capturing a wide-angle image, and the telephoto lens may be used for capturing a narrow-angle image. Either one of the wide-angle image and the narrow-angle image would be set as a target image for digital zoom. However, throughout the digital zooming process, if the target image needs to be switched to the other image, the viewed image may appear flickering or unsmooth.
Accordingly, to present an image that meets the user's expectation during an image digital process is one of the problems to be solved.